Drones, including unmanned flying devices, may be able to reach remote areas that are more difficult to reach via land, or even by other, larger, aircraft. Otherwise inaccessible regions, including areas of conflict, remote locations lacking infrastructure (including safe airspace), and areas affected by natural disaster may be accessed by drones.
When conducting forensic investigations, it may be advantageous to collect such information as soon as possible. However, when a site is not easily or quickly accessible by a person, and those people already at the site do not have the proper equipment or resources to conduct a forensic investigation, such investigations may be delayed.
The impact of a system that allows for forensic investigation in areas that may not be easily accessible may include the preservation of evidence for local or international investigations or trials (such as trials at the International Criminal Court), or investigative journalism. Further, the availability of such evidence may raise awareness and discussion of inhumane activity, and may even have chilling effects on such activity itself.